


Hearts Never Lie (They Tell the Unspoken Truth)

by kaishysoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, Fluff, High School, Illnesses, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaishysoo/pseuds/kaishysoo
Summary: Do Kyungsoo finds himself agreeing to Kim Jongin's plan to get his ex-boyfriend back. But life is not on his side when he finds himself falling, and his heart failing.





	Hearts Never Lie (They Tell the Unspoken Truth)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever written fanfic so I hope you like it. This is heavily inspired by She's Dating the Gangster (a Filipino movie and the wattpad story). English is NOT my first language.
> 
> A/N: This fic contains medical terms and conditions and I am NOT knowledgeable about medical stuff so pardon my mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Do Kyungsoo has never been normal ever since he was a child. He never got to play outside, never got to play sports or extreme games, never even got to a real school until he stepped into middle school; of course after persuading his parents to let him attend a real school. He was home schooled all throughout grade school, for the fact that he can never enjoy a simple, normal life. Because tiring actions, could actually kill him.

Kyungsoo was only six years old - playing with his brother, Seungsoo, in a playground near their house, like any other ordinary six year old kids - when he experienced a sudden chest pain, heart palpitating, squeezing his chest, making it really difficult for him to breathe - making him so weak. He remembers his brother running towards him, crying for their mom and dad; he remembers the cry of his parents asking for help, dialing something on his phone, calling for an ambulance; he remembers himself crying, getting scared at a very young age, even after his parents brought him to the hospital. That was the day he learned that he can't live his life normally.

Do Kyungsoo at six years old, was diagnosed with _Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy_ better known as HCM - a disease in which the heart muscles become abnormally thick.

 

\--

 

Right after the incident, Kyungsoo was never allowed to play at the playground again. He and his brother would always play in their garden, but nothing too heavy to cause a sudden attack again. He feels thankful for his brother, but at the same time he felt sorry. Seungsoo never had a chance to play with his friends during weekends, preferring to play with him instead. And on weekdays, Seungsoo would spend his time at school, going straight home just so they can play some more. But luckily, sometimes his brother's friends would come over and play with him, and most of the time they would bring their little brothers along. That's where he met Baekhyun, Minseok and Joonmyun.

Since that day, Baekhyun, Minseok, Kyungsoo and Joonmyun became the best of friends, always coming over to Kyungsoo's house after classes, or sometimes during the weekends, where they sometimes have sleepovers, playing card games or mostly watching cartoons and movies; and Kyungsoo was a lot happier.

Minseok was the oldest of the four followed by Joonmyun then Baekhyun and then the youngest, Kyungsoo. Minseok as the oldest, was not in the slightest bit what Kyungsoo has expected. His hyung was so cute, his face and actions screams that he's a kid! But he can be mature when he wants to be. Joonmyun was like the mom in their squad. He was the paranoid type, always worrying over something so little. But he's thankful nonetheless.

Baekhyun is a whole different story. He's quite the opposite of Kyungsoo - talkative, never runs out of things to say, playful and really protective, which makes Kyungsoo's parents to worry sometimes (read: most of the time), but they are glad to have someone like Baekhyun stick around their youngest son. And then there's Kyungsoo - quiet, shy, and always reading books because strenuous activities are not for him. But sometimes, he's really sassy.

They attended the same middle schools wanting to be with Kyungsoo every step of the way. Joonmyun, Minseok and Baekhyun has somehow became Kyungsoo's guardians during school hours, not wanting to lose the youngest out of their watchful eyes. Although Joonmyun and Minseok were a year ahead of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, they always made sure to keep an eye on the latter too.

 

\--

 

Time flies past and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were already in their second year in high school. Joonmyun and Minseok were in their third.

"KYUNG!!"

At that sudden scream of his name, Kyungsoo jolts a little watching a screaming Baekhyun running towards him, with Minseok and Joonmyun walking behind the screaming man, shaking their heads.

"I'm so glad your mom agreed on enrolling you here!"

"Yeah. I literally had to cry just so Mom and Dad would agree. Good thing that Seungsoo hyung was there too."

Kyungsoo's first year in high school was spent being homeschooled again. His parents didn't want him going to a high school, what with all the delinquents and tiring activities he had to experience, therefore possibly risking his life. But to his luck his parents gave in with a little help from his hyung.

"I MISSED YOU KYUNGIE."

"You do realize that we only saw each other yesterday, right?"

"Oh hush! A second without you is like a thousand years not seeing you, my baby Kyung!"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at that, earning a gasp from his loud best friend.

"Anyways! We've got classes today so hurry up you bitch or we're going to be late!"

"Okay. Okay!"

After leaving his stuff in his locker, the four friends went to their classes - not before a certain man caught Kyungsoo's eyes. _Playboy_.

Kyungsoo hates playboys. It was not because he got played by one, he just simply hates people like the tan male flirting openly across the hallway. As far as the whole school knows and as far as he knows (to which Baekhyun told him every single thing about this high school so he can _keep up with all the tea_ ), Kim Jongin is in a relationship with Lee Taemin, school's popular ulzzang and student council president, so he doesn't get why Jongin has to flirt with some girl in public. He already hates this guy.

"Hey! I heard Taemin is planning on breaking up with Jongin." Here comes the blabbermouth Byun Baekhyun, "said Taemin was getting tired with all of Jongin's _escapades_. I mean can you believe it? He's got the number one ulzzang in this school as a boyfriend, student council president too and Kim Jongin still has the guts to flirt with anyone who is not Taemin! Although Taemin and Minho sunbaenim is quite close lately. You guys think there's something going on between them?"

"But Jongin loves Taemin right? And Taemin loves Jongin too."

"Yeah, 'with all his heart', Chanyeol says." Baekhyun says to Minseok, "That's why everyone's wondering how he could still flirt like that."

Kyungsoo wonders why, too.

 

\--

 

Kim Jongin was the epitome of perfection. Rich, tall, appealing and handsome. He is the school's kingka slash basketball team's captain slash the infamous playboy; always causing troubles here and there sometimes resulting to detention, flirting with several girls or boys whenever he feels like it. Although he was a troublemaker, he still makes sure to maintain his grades above the passing score. Yes. The infamous kingka knows how to maintain his grades. This is a fact only him and his friends know; and of course his teachers too.

Jongin's circle of friends mainly revolves around Sehun - his childhood and bestest friend - and his other two friends - Chanyeol and Jongdae. Jongin and Sehun are in their first year in high school while Chanyeol and Jongdae are in their second year. Just like him, his friends are troublemakers too, but Chanyeol and Jongdae are much worse than him. Those two never run out of ideas on how to cause trouble. But once their boyfriends are with them, they turn into lovesick puppies waiting to be pet on the head. Although Sehun is a whole different story, wherein Jongdae loves Minseok and Chanyeol loves Baekhyun, Sehun doesn't want to admit that he likes Joonmyun.

Although Kim Jongin is known as a flirt, he's in a _serious_ relationship with Lee Taemin, at least that's what he likes to describe it. He loves the man. Taemin has always been that person who was always next to him; always the caring one; always the loving one. He and Sehun met in grade school, but he met Taemin since the day he was born.

Their parents were the best of friends and business partners too. Jongin, Taemin and Sehun attended the same grade school, became friends, getting closer as they spend their times together every single day. But Jongin and Taemin can't deny the attraction blossoming during those times and somewhere along their middle school days, their friendship turned into something more valuable.

But Kim Jongin is afraid - afraid of commitments - afraid of giving all of him to a person. He loves Taemin, but he is afraid. Witnessing his parents fighting most of the time made him realize that love was not enough to keep a relationship steady. His parents' love for each other was not enough anymore, hence the divorce. Sehun and Taemin knew about it. Though his parents still gave him and his sisters everything he needed, it was not enough.

They know how scared Jongin is when it comes to commitments, yet Taemin risked his heart hoping to change the tan male's perspective.

 

\--

 

Jongin and Taemin were sitting on the bench in the gym during break hours, watching the basketball players still practicing and some were chatting away with their friends.

"Hey Jongin? Uhm… I have something to tell you." Taemin hesitates for a moment, not wanting to see the man in front of him get hurt with what he was about to say. But he has to, he has been hurt enough to keep this relationship going.

"What is it Minnie?"

"L-let's break up."

Silence.

Ear bleeding silence.

Jongin doesn't know if what he was hearing was true, or were his ears playing tricks on him?

"W-wh-what?"

"Let's break up Jongin."

So he did hear it right. Taemin is breaking up with him.

"W-why? M-minnie n-no." his eyes were starting to blur. Damn tears. "I-I can't live without you Taemin! N-No."

"I'm sorry Jongin but I can't live like this anymore." He hears Taemin sobbing. "Yo-You've been my everything but you've hurt me enough. I don't want this Jongin. I just don't know if I can handle this anymore."

"If this is about me being a flirt, I can stop! Taemin! I can! P-please just don't leave me. Y-you said you were never going to l-leave me Tae."

"Oh god Jongin i-it's me. Th-there's someone else, Jongin. I'm really sorry. One night we were in this club, we got drunk then something happened between us and then he was always with me after that night. I tried to stop this, but he treats me well Jongin, more than you could ever treat me. I'm sorry."

After saying that, Taemin ran away, away from those eyes watching the drama that was happening to them; away from those eyes full of hurt and betrayal; away from the sobs that he can still hear over the screeching of shoes against the gym's floor; away from Kim Jongin.

Jongin was still in the gym hours after he and Taemin talked. His teammates were all worried for him, especially his best friends who wouldn't leave his side, but he gently pushed them away, assuring them he was fine and he is going to be okay, when in fact he was not and will never be okay. He wanted to be alone, he had always felt alone. And when Taemin came into his life, everything changed. He felt loved. He felt full. But now he felt empty again. He ruined everything. No one is loving him again.

What Jongin didn't know was that he was not alone inside the gymnasium. A pair of incredibly wide eyes hidden behind round shaped eye glasses was watching him from the distance, keeping quiet as to not disturb the sobbing emotional man.

 

\--

 

Jongin has been a living mess ever since that day - that dreadful day that he wants to forget. Sehun, Chanyeol and Jongdae has always been with him after the break up thing happened. They have been buying him foods, giving him the comfort that he badly needs, cheering him up nonstop, and helping him forget everything. It's been three days since their break-up and three days since he last went to school. Sehun has been kind enough to take down notes for him during lectures. He has never been thankful for his friends.

It was on a Friday, four days after _that_ day, when he decided to go back to school. He has been missing a lot of classes and having low grades was not a part of his plan. He honestly dreaded going back to school. He was worried that he might pass by Taemin in the hallway and he would not be able to control his self and hug his ex-boyfriend, beg for him to come back. A lot of students tried to flirt with him, some wanting to replace Taemin and some just wanted another fling, but Jongin couldn't care about them right now. He doesn't care anymore.

During break time, Jongin sat with his friends for the very first time. When he and Taemin were still dating, he would always sit next to Taemin and his student council friends. But seeing that they broke up already, there is no need to stay with him anymore, and that fact hurts Jongin again. His eyes were turning blurry again when his friends' boyfriends sat at the table.

"Look who we have here." Baekhyun greets, kissing Chanyeol on the cheek before settling down in front of Jongin. "Well, this is a first."

"Hey Baek, stop it. The poor boy's having a hard time." Joonmyun whispers next to him, loud enough only for Baekhyun to hear.

"Well anyways, this is Do Kyungsoo." Minseok introduces, "He's a new student here. You guys better take care of him or I'll really snap your heads in two, okay?"

"You're quite intimidating babe, but really cute." His boyfriend, Jongdae, said pinching his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Oh god! Hey Jong! Taemin's looking at you." Sehun suddenly muttered causing Jongin, who has been sulking ever since he sat on his seat, whip his head fast - Kyungsoo grimacing at that sudden turn, he's afraid the younger could have a stiff neck anytime soon.

"I-I need to talk to him." Jongin stood up from his seat, wanting to talk to his ex-boyfriend. "I-I just want him back. I don't care if he likes someone else now."

"Wow. Kim Jongin is totally whipped." Baekhyun whispers to Joonmyun, earning a whack on his head after.

"Hey, hey no! Give yourself some pride man!" Sehun shrieks.

"B-but…"

"You really want to have Taemin back?"

"More than anything else."

"Why don't you make him jealous? Find someone, act like you love him or her, and just make him realize what he lost." Sehun sniggers as he saw Jongin sitting back down.

Yes, Taemin was his friend, still is, but Jongin was his bestest friend. He understood where Taemin was coming from, he also blame Jongin for being a flirt - he might have to punch his face later on - Jongin did something wrong, but he just wished that Taemin could have ended it earlier, when he didn't find someone yet. Because that's like punching Jongin two times, and it hurts to see his friend suffer after everything that happened in his life, while Taemin was having the time of his life with his new boyfriend.

"No Hun! I've hurt him enough, I don't want to hurt him even more."

"But he has someone else Jongin! You're hurting too!" Sehun is getting frustrated now. "He slept with another man, fell in love with that jerk too! You were flirting, no touching, no kissing, no sex, no strings attached! That's unfair for you!"

"I know! But I started this mess, I'd rather suffer than see him suffer."

"Ugh whatever." Sehun surrenders.

"I think Sehun's right Jong. You both were in the wrong, but you're in the losing end." Chanyeol backs up, rubbing Jongin's back to comfort the younger male. "It would really make us happy if you find someone better, but if it's Taemin you want, then we will still help you, okay?"

Jongin has always had a plan before, today is an exemption.

 

\--

 

"Okay, I'm up for that plan of yours, Oh Sehun." Jongin blatantly says after taking his seat next to Sehun.

They were in the cafeteria again, a week after Jongin's break up with Taemin. He was thinking about his friends' suggestion and after deciding and immediately backing out after seconds and thinking again, he decided that he wanted to try this plan.

"That's it man! So? You have any target on whom to ‘date’?" Sehun gestures, making quotation marks in the air for emphasis.

"No." Jongin blinks dumbly.

"Well there's Yixing, Krystal or Jimin! Moonkyu's fine too. Take your pick." Jongdae supplies.

"How about Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol suggests. All heads turn to the wide eyed male, who was eating his lunch peacefully.

"You hold your thoughts there young man!" Baekhyun all but points at a cowering Chanyeol, "Why my baby Kyungsoo? You will not involve my precious little Kyungsoo in your plans of revenge or whatever the hell you were talking about. Never going to happen! Nu-uh!"

"Kyungsoo's the only single one here." Jongdae explains.

"I'm single too!" Joonmyun and Sehun simultaneously counter.

Jongdae gave them a _who-are-you-kidding_ look and adds, "Shut up you two and stop being in denial! Kyungsoo's the perfect candidate!"

"NO!" Baekhyun shouts.

"But babe-" Chanyeol starts but gets cut off immediately.

"Not going to happen Park Chanyeol!! And when I say no, it's a n-"

"I'll do it." Once again, all heads turn to the speaker, Kyungsoo. "I agree to the plan."

"No Kyung! You don't have to." Joonmyun stares at Kyungsoo worriedly, which the latter just shrugs off.

"Do Kyungsoo I said NO." protective Baekhyun all but glares, intimidating everyone seating on their table.

"It's okay Baek. Only until Taemin returns to Jongin. It won't be that hard, right?" Kyungsoo states, looking at Jongin in the eyes.

"U-uh y-yeah. Sure." Jongin doesn't know why but he finds himself stuttering and drowning at those beautiful black orbs staring back at him. For the first time in a very long time, Kim Jongin finds himself getting flustered.

 

\--

 

Do Kyungsoo has never experienced love, or getting his heart broken. He never had a relationship before, considering that he was homeschooled and that he can't handle any stressful happenings that may occur to him. He can't be too happy, or too sad or else he will experience an _attack_. That is why his mom has been keeping him at home, not wanting to risk the health of his youngest son.

That day when he saw Taemin broke up with Jongin at the gym after Taemin left, he saw a very fragile Kim Jongin, and he felt a sudden pang in his heart. Blaming it on his disease, he tries to shrug it off, massaging his chest where his heart is located, hoping for the pain to ease a little. But when he heard the loud sobs echoing inside and the pang in his heart is still there, he knew it was not about his disease anymore. He's hurt and he doesn't know why.

So when Jongin agreed to carry on with Sehun's plan, he felt glad. He really did. He was eating his lunch peacefully, satisfied with the fact that Jongin might be happy again, when Sehun suggested that he be Jongin's fake boyfriend, he was stunned. He doesn't want to be Jongin's fake boyfriend. He does not want to risk it. He knew his friends were going to protest about the idea so did his mind, but something inside of him wanted this to happen. He remembered that crying Jongin inside the gym, sobbing loudly, wanting to make the pain go away, and it hit him - he wants to help the poor man.

"I'll do it. I agree to the plan."

"No Kyung! You can't."

"Do Kyungsoo I said NO."

"It's okay Baek. Only until Taemin returns to Jongin. It won't be that hard, right?" Kyungsoo said, looking Jongin straight in the eye.

"U-uh y-yeah."

He felt his heart beat faster than normal.

 

\--

 

They were heading to their classes after their lunch time was over when Baekhyun stops him by the shoulder.

"What the hell Kyungsoo?! I'm not going to let you do this! It's too dangerous! I thought you hated people like him!"

"Baek please. I know I hate him. But when I heard him cry his heart out that day, I realized I didn't want to see him cry and I don't even know why."

"Please Kyung! Don't do this." Baekhyun pleads. "We can just find a replacement or something. Please!"

Kyungsoo feels sorry for his best friend, but his decision was final. He wants to help Kim Jongin.

"I'm really sorry Baek."

"B-but Kyungsoo-"

"Hey that's enough now Baek. He has made a decision. Let's just look out for him and protect him. Okay?” Joonmyun suggests. “Also Kyung, promise me one thing. When you know that it's not good for you anymore, you have to stop the deal, promise?"

Kyungsoo nods and smiles, "I promise."

Baekhyun, Joonmyun and Minseok hugs Kyungsoo. They were not a hundred percent sure about the plan but they knew Kyungsoo, he's a nice kid, but a stubborn one. They really have no choice but to agree.

 

\--

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo, for the lack of a better word, were awkward as hell. It was the first time that they were left alone to try and get to know each other, but things were not the way they were expecting it. If Baekhyun was a stranger, he'd think that his best friend and the tan male were nothing but strangers as he observes the two boys making their way to the cafeteria to buy some food. Byun Baekhyun, being his outgoing protective self, tries to save his friends' asses before it gets more awkward. So he squeezes his self in between the 'lovers', clinging to his precious Kyungsoo, earning a groan from their friends who were left at the table. He also think he heard Oh Sehun call him a cockblocker. _That brat_.

When they were waiting in line to pay for their foods, Baekhyun can't stop himself from glaring at the tan male, who by the way was flirting with this cute man who looks like a cute damn chick. If he remembers he's called Chimin or something? Well anyway, he knows that habits die hard but fucking Kim Jongin won't have Lee Taemin back if he so much as look at other people aside from Kyungsoo. They're supposed to be 'dating'. He's supposed to be 'loyal' to his Kyungie and this brat just keeps on flirting with this Chimin, Jimin or something! Just as they arrived at the cashier to pay for their stuff, Baekhyun fished out his wallet only to be stopped by Jongin who paid for everything, earning a thank you from Kyungsoo and another glare from Baekhyun. _Show off_.

When they came back to the table, Kyungsoo noticed Jongin staring at Taemin's direction, watching Taemin being fed by Minho. Looking at Jongin, he pulls the boy down to seat next to him. He opened his packed lunch that his mother always made for him, scooped some chicken and offered it to Jongin.

"Eat it Jongin." Kyungsoo held the chopsticks with the piece of chicken, nearer to Jongin when the latter only looked at the food being fed to him.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess y-you don't want i-it?" Kyungsoo awkwardly draws back his hand when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"If he doesn't want it then give it to me Kyungie." Baekhyun sneered, pushing the chicken to his mouth while glaring at the tan male again. _Ungrateful piece of shit_.

It was not that Jongin didn't want it. He just got shocked when the older male started feeding him, heck he wanted to eat that chicken, chicken is his favorite food! He just got too flustered when Kyungsoo initiated it and now his Baekhyun hyung is glaring daggers at him. He never gets flustered! He's a damn flirt for god's sake, but this man, this wide eyed older male is doing unexplained things to him.

Kyungsoo agreeing to the plan was something Jongin didn't expect to happen. He was hoping that he'd have to talk to Moonkyu and Jimin and ask for help but Kyungsoo has offered to help. They were not close, heck they were not even close to being acquaintances, but something in the way Kyungsoo stared at him that day made him want this more than he would admit. _Am I liking this guy already? Impossible_.

Jongin has honestly thought of replacing Kyungsoo, because seriously they were never going to accomplish something with how awkward they were together. Nevertheless Kyungsoo's efforts seemed to ease his awkwardness away.

"You know what? For this to work out you two should really get to know each other, for real! How can you act like you're dating when you're both so awkward?!" Baekhyun retorts. "Because I really need you * _points at Jongin_ * out of my Kyungsoo's life as fast as possible. I don't trust you." he gives the younger male that _I’m-watching-you_ gesture. Jongin puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"Yeah guys! Be comfortable with each other. You're like walking sticks, stiff as fuck when you both walk side by side! That's not the Kim Jongin that I know! You're a smooth talker! What's happening to you man?" Chanyeol laughs and hits Jongin playfully. Jongin laughs awkwardly.

Because seriously, he honestly doesn't know too.

 

\--

 

Five weeks has passed since Jongin's heartbreaking break up, Kyungsoo and Jongin were once again in the cafeteria along with their friends; Taemin sitting behind their table, so operation bring back Lee Taemin is on once again! - That’s what Baekhyun and Jongdae likes to call it. The only problem was, Jongin and Kyungsoo didn't know how to start. They were still awkward - can't hold hands; can't hold their gazes properly; can't even sit beside each other without looking awkward - and so! Byun Baekhyun to the rescue, because seriously he just wants this plan to end as soon as possible!!

"Yah you two! Hold hands without the awkwardness, bitches!"

"Yah!" Kyungsoo sends Baekhyun a glare.

"What? You wanted this! Now fucking hold hands and stare at each other like you're in love! Lee Taemin is watching!" Baekhyun hisses, watching the pretty man behind Kyungsoo and Jongin stealing glances at the tan male.

So they did! They held hands, and stared at each other. Both of them couldn't hold it in for even five seconds! They were really awkward that Baekhyun could only sigh in defeat. This was going to be a long way!

After that very awkward scene, their friends found a way to make them closer, by leaving them both alone - just the two of them. So the fake lovers started hanging out with each other more. They were in the getting to know each other stage already, and it was such a big progress, in Baekhyun's opinion.

Jongin learned that Kyungsoo is the second child of a professor in Seoul University and a housewife. He has a brother named Seungsoo who has a girlfriend, in which his brother introduced his girlfriend to them during the holiday break. He also learned that Do Kyungsoo can sing and cook. The older male promised to cook his specialty someday, kimchi spaghetti. Kyungsoo kept his illness as a secret though, not wanting Jongin to take pity on him. He wanted to live a normal life, rhetorically.

Jongin on the other hand, surprisingly told Kyungsoo about his family problems; about his parents' divorce; him being the youngest of the three Kim siblings; how her sisters are happily married now; how he loves dancing and how dancing pave way for him to meet Sehun and Taemin. He also opened up the topic about him and Taemin - how they started out as friends which turned to best friends then suddenly bloomed into a relationship. How Jongin and Taemin broke up and how devastated he felt when he knew there was someone else in Taemin's life.

They felt really comfortable telling each other facts about their selves, which resulted to them being closer than their friends intended. They would always be together during breaks, always comes home together along with their friends, sometimes they play arcade games, where Minseok, Joonmyun and Baekhyun would throw him disapproving looks for accepting Jongin and his friends' offer, when they should be at Kyungsoo's house, resting and doing homework.

Along the way, they never forgot about the sole reason for their closeness. To get Taemin back. They actually made progress during those days they spent together. Just like how Kyungsoo was feeding Jongin his home cooked kimchi spaghetti - because he saw Taemin looking at Jongin with that longing look he has been giving the younger male quite a lot recently - and Jongin genuinely complimenting Kyungsoo's cooking, pinching the older male's cheeks making the latter pout and Jongin coo at his cute hyung. Jongin can't explain why his heart was beating so fast.

"This is really delicious, Soo. You should cook this often."

"S-Soo?"

"U-Uh I just thought I wanted to call you something aside from Kyungsoo or Kyung. You know, I wanted something unique." Jongin sheepishly smiles, rubbing his nape in embarrassment. "You d-don't like it?"

"N-no! I like it, Nini."

Bashful smiles were exchanged along with shy stares.

Furthermore, along the way comes Jongin's endless hobby, flirting! Which irritates the older male, thus resulting to Jongin receiving numerous pinches on the ear, or the waist, or the arms, or anywhere Kyungsoo deems proper. Jongin just laughs at him because truthfully speaking, Kyungsoo is so cute when he's annoyed. He admits he's flirting a lot lately, maybe it's because 'habits die hard' or maybe because he just wants to annoy the elder.

"Kim Jongin!"

"What?" Jongin chuckles.

"Stop that will you?"

"Stop what?"

"THAT! Flirting! Stop it!"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"No." Kyungsoo answers, avoiding Jongin's eyes.

"Is my _baby_ jealous?"

"B-baby? Yah!" Kyungsoo punches Jongin lightly.

"You're my baby since we're ‘dating’."

"I'm not!"

" _Baby_ ~" the smaller glares at the tan male. Jongin chuckles once again. Kyungsoo massages his chest subtly.

There was also that time when they went shopping - well more like followed Taemin while he was shopping with his boyfriend, Minho - and Jongin bought Kyungsoo a lot of clothes, pampering his _boyfriend_ with stuff he knows Kyungsoo won't even buy for himself, although he has the money to afford it.

Or when the dance club had a practice and Jongin invited Kyungsoo to watch. Joonmyun just had to come along because he was 'keeping an eye on their youngest friend' - when really, he also wanted to watch Oh Sehun practice, although he's never going to admit that. All throughout those three hours, Kyungsoo was cheering for Jongin, even when he felt his heart beating a little faster from over fatigue.

"Soo!" Jongin calls out to Kyungsoo.

"Hey Nini!"

Joonmyun who was sitting next to Kyungsoo, was shocked with what he was hearing. He turned around to look at his friend.

" _Soo_?! _NINI_?!!" Joonmyun whispers to Kyungsoo.

"Wh-what?"

"You've both been exceptionally close lately Soo? Using endearments now?" Joonmyun teases.

"I-it's not endearment! You call it nickname, hyung!" Kyungsoo retorts, playfully rolling his eyes at the older while making his way to Jongin.

"What the fu-? Did Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes on me?" Joonmyun whispers. He has officially lost his soul because of his youngest friend.

 

\--

 

"Hey! Let's have a sleepover!" Baekhyun suggests.

"I can't Baek, Mom won't approve." Kyungsoo said pouting like a kid.

"Oh don't worry baby, I already asked for permission. In fact, we're having it in your house!!"

"What?"

"Yeah, your mom said we can stay there. She said she wants to meet your new friends."

"Oh, uhm… okay, I guess?"

"When is this sleepover babe?" Chanyeol asks his boyfriend.

"This Saturday? You all free?" He looked at every one, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." "No." his friends chorused a 'yeah' except for Sehun who had a prior schedule already and a tan male looking at a certain pretty boy being fed by another male. Kyungsoo noticed it too, feeling his heart ache yet again for some unknown reason.

"Yah Kim Jongin! You in or what?"

"Wh-what was that?"

"I asked if you're free this Saturday! Sleepover at Kyungie's?"

Jongin looked at a very expectant Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was looking at Jongin too, hoping that the younger was free. Sleepover at Kyungsoo's? He wanted to come! But…

"N-no. Dad wanted me to attend this company party on Saturday."

His friends let out a sad sigh. The only reason why Jongin was staring at Taemin was because the man has texted him a while ago asking if they could go on that party his family have organized this Saturday. Their parents knew about their relationship, and they were happy about it, being business partners, and long-time friends too. He wanted to decline Taemin's offer, but he also wanted to confirm something.

"Wait? Party?" Sehun interrupts. "That party the Lees have organized? Dad and Mom wanted me to attend too. So you'll be there too, Jong?"

"Yeah."

"Lees?" Minseok asked.

"Yeah. Lee Industries. Taemin's family owns it."

"Oh." Kyungsoo barely whispered but Jongin heard it. The tan male didn't know if it was only his imagination but the elder looked… hurt? Although the latter immediately replaced it with a smile. "At least you'll be with Taemin for the night, right Jongin?

 _Jongin_. He wanted Kyungsoo to call him Nini.

"Wait Jong, does your parents know about the break-up?"

"No. I haven't told them yet." Jongin's parents may have separated but they still wanted to be in their son's life and that alone is enough for Jongin.

"So you're going as Taemin's date?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." There it is again. Kyungsoo's smiling but it looks so fake. It doesn't look like Kyungsoo.

"Hey Soo, I'm sorry?"

"What? No! It's okay! I-I know you're busy and you have to attend it right? Maybe you and Taemin can talk and fix things up again."

"But I can cancel-"

"It's really okay Jongin." Kyungsoo smiles at the younger, the smile not reaching his eyes - wanting to end the topic. Jongin wanted to call his father and just cancel his attendance at the fucking party.

 

\--

 

Jongin stayed the night at his father's house at Friday night, playing along with his stepbrother, Taeoh. He had his own room in his father's house, and his mother's house too, just in case he wanted to crash the night or however long he wanted to. Little Taeoh wanted to play more with his older brother, hence the long playtime of the Kim brothers. It still amazes Jongin how he resembles Taeoh, the kid can actually look like his own son.

His father has given him his own tailored three piece suit the night before. All ready to be worn the following day.

"Hey Jongin?" his dad asked, who was sitting on his bed while Taeoh and he was playing on the floor.

"Yes dad?

"How's it going between you and Taemin?"

Jongin freezes. "W-we're doing fine."

"I'm glad to know that. I mean Taegyu and I really want you both together, you know?"

"Dad? If… if Taemin and I decided to end things, would it be okay for you?" Jongin glances at his father.

"It would hurt I guess. I mean Taemin's like my own son now, our family has been together for quite a long time too," Jongin turns his gaze away, "but whatever makes you happy, whether it's with Taemin, or not, I'd still give you all of my support."

Jongin gave a genuine smile.

Saturday came and so was the Lee's company party. Jongin, his father, his stepmother and little Taeoh arrived at the venue just as the opening ceremony was starting. Taemin's family, Sehun's family and Jongin's family exchanged hugs and greetings, discussing about business stuff and whatnot.

Taemin who was wearing a black tailored dress suit was stunning, as always. Jongin felt a spark, but not unlike the way it did before when they were still together.

"Hey man!" Sehun hugs his friend.

"Hey Hun."

"Hey Jong." His ex-boyfriend greets.

He misses being called _Nini_.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"I-I'm fine." Jongin fakely smiled. This was getting awkward. "Let's go?"

Taemin nods his head, reaching out to hold Jongin's hand - after all they were supposed to act like they're still 'together' - guiding him along to their table.

Jongin missed that certain wide eyed male's hand.

After settling on their table, Jongin sent Kyungsoo a text message asking how things were in their slumber party.

 

 **TO:** Soo baby

Hey baby, how's it going over there?

7:23pm

 

Jongin noticed Taemin looking at him, then at his phone so after sending the text message to Kyungsoo, he put the phone down and started a conversation.

"So, how are you and Minho?"

"W-we're doing fine... I guess."

"Is he not taking care of you?"

"No! No! That's not it. It's just we've decided to stay as fr-"

Before Taemin could finish his sentence, Jongin heard his phone's 'ting' indicating that he got a text message. He held up his hand giving Taemin a sorry gaze and telling Taemin to wait. He checked who it was, smile growing wider when he saw that it was from Kyungsoo.

Sehun, who was seating next to Jongin, observed his best friend typing away on his phone, knowing who he was texting. Recently Sehun has been observing his friend and he knows there has been a change of heart going on. Then he looked at Taemin observing his reaction and he smirked. From Sehun's opinion, the pretty boy looked jealous.

 

 **FROM:** Soo baby

You really like calling me baby. Anyways it's going okay. It could've been better if you were here though. Sehun too. Joonmyun's getting grumpy.

07:23pm

 

"Hey Jongin?"

Jongin's stepmother grabbed the latter's attention.

"Jongin dear, can you please take Taeoh to the bathroom? Your father's a bit preoccupied right now." Jongin nodded, smiling at his stepmother before he held out his hand for Taeoh, lifting the younger up so they could easily walk through the tons of people inside the venue.

"Sure. I'll be right back Tae."

"O-okay."

After Jongin was out of sight, Sehun initiated a conversation with the pretty male.

"So I heard you and Minho had broken up?"

"H-how did you know?"

"I have ears everywhere." Sehun smiles. _Baekhyun hyung._

"Yeah." Taemin was looking expectantly towards the restroom waiting for someone to come out.

"You know, you really did hurt him a lot Tae."

"I know Sehun. Look, I want him back, so bad! Please, help me."

"I can't. I'm sorry. Jongin has Kyungsoo now and he really looks happy with him." _He just doesn't want to admit it, yet._

"But I loved him first and Jongin loved me too."

Sehun gave his friend a sad smile.

"You're right Tae. _Loved_."

 

\--

 

The doorbell rang just when Kyungsoo was about to open the TV. His brother, Seungsoo was in the kitchen, getting a glass of water when he heard the doorbell ring, deciding to open it himself knowing that Kyungsoo's a lazy ass, and he also might want to know Kyungsoo's new friends - over protective brother mode kicking in.

"Seungsoo hyung!"

"Byun Baek." Seungsoo acknowledged the younger's presence.

"These are Kyungie, Seok, Myun and I's friends - Jongdae, Seokkie's man; and this is Chanyeol, my boyfriend."

"'ssup man!" Chanyeol greets earning a raised eyebrow from Seungsoo.

"Yah! He's older than you, you dipshit." Baekhyun hisses.

"S-sorry hyung." Chanyeol bows his head apologizing for his mistake. Seungsoo just ignored him and went back to his room.

"Kyung!"

"Baek, I can't breathe." Kyungsoo whines, trying to get Baekhyun off him.

"I'm sorry I just missed my baby so much."

"I'm over here~" Chanyeol cries.

"Shut up jerk!"

"Why are you so rude to me?"

"Oh hush you know I love you, dipshit." Baekhyun sticks his tongue out. _Merong~_

"That's enough now! Let's just watch a movie!" Minseok starts playing the movie and everyone settles in. Kyungsoo and Joonmyun, were sitting together on the couch, Jongdae was sitting on a solo couch, Minseok sitting on his lap, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were on the next sofa, hugging.

They were in the middle of the movie when Kyungsoo felt his phone vibrate. Jongin sent him a text message.

 

 **FROM:** Nini

Hey baby, how's it going over there?

07:23pm

 

 **TO:** Nini

You really like calling me baby. Anyway it's going okay. It could've been better if you were here though. Sehun too. Joonmyun's getting grumpy.

07:23pm

 

 **FROM:** Nini

Sorry I had to go with my stepbrother to the bathroom. Of course you're my baby. Why? Do you miss me that much?

07:33pm

 

 **TO:** Nini

You wish! I just wanted for us to be complete. We seldom have a sleepover, you know.

7:33pm

 

 **FROM:** Nini

I know Soo. Maybe we can do it again next time?

7:34pm

 

 **TO:** Nini

Of course we can. Promise you'll be there?

7:35pm

 

 **FROM:** Nini

I promise baby.

7:35pm

 

Joonmyun has noticed that Kyungsoo was not paying attention on the movie anymore, instead he was on his phone, fucking giggling.

"Hey, you okay?" he whispered to the younger male.

"H-huh? Yeah! Why'd you ask hyung?"

"You've been giggling at your phone for minutes now. Who are you texting?"

"Jongin?"

Joonmyun didn't see this coming. He thought Jongin was going to be at a party, with Lee Taemin. He expected the guy to be busy, doing his plan of making Taemin his boyfriend again, not texting his dongsaeng. He's not liking this plan anymore.

"You guys want something to eat?" Joonmyun asked, standing up from his seat, dragging a confused Kyungsoo along with him.

"Pizza!"

"Cola please Myun hyung."

"Popcorn!!"

"Nothing."

Their friends answered. Joonmyun just nodded and dragged Kyungsoo to the kitchen. He sat Kyungsoo on the bar stool and took the seat beside the younger.

"Kyung, tell me honestly. Do you like Jongin?"

"What? No!" Kyungsoo defended, eyes getting bigger than normal, avoiding the other's eyes.

"Kyung." Joonmyun pushes. He knows the other too much to know when he's lying.

"Myun hyung I’m telling the tru-"

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo lets out a sigh, "I th-think so."

"Oh my god Do Kyungsoo! Oh my god this is not happening. Oh my god! This is just a dream. Yeah Kim Joonmyun this is not real." Joonmyun starts blabbering, stood up and starts walking around the kitchen island.

"Hyung. Hyung! I'm not even sure yet!"

"You can't like him Kyung! You're going to end up hurting yourself! You know that!"

"I-I know. But it happened. I- I don't know how but it just did. I'm so sorry."

"He doesn't even know about your illness."

"I know hyung! And I-I sometimes want to tell him, and the rest too about my illness. But I’m scared."

"Hey it's going to be okay. I'm here for you, Baekhyun and Minseok is here with you too, you can always tell them anytime, okay?"

"Okay hyung. Thank you."

"But I want you to stop this plan soon Kyung."

"B-but hyung!"

"Stop it, the sooner the better, understand?" Joonmyun gave him a stare - that kind of stare that would shut anyone who was on the receiving end. It was so intimidating.

"O-okay."

"Good. I'll just fix the foods and call for pizza. You want anything?" Kyungsoo shakes his head no. Before leaving the kitchen, Joonmyun hugged him tightly, feeling sorry for his dongsaeng, "it's for your own good, Kyung." and Kyungsoo can only agree, hugging the older tighter.

 

\--

 

They were in the middle of their sleep when Minseok felt the person next to him tremble. Kyungsoo was having a bad dream that it made him anxious, resulting to an attack. He was grabbing onto Minseok, waking the older up because he felt like he was losing breath - no, he was losing breath. Luckily for him Minseok was a light sleeper, immediately waking up after being lightly shaken.

"Kyungsoo? Oh my god Kyungsoo! BAEKHYUN! JOONMYUN WAKE UP!"

Baekhyun and Joonmyun jolted awake, standing on their feet rushing over to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol and Jongdae waking up after hearing Minseok's scream.

"Kyungsoo breathe in and out! You know the drill baby." Baekhyun tries getting a nebulizer. "In and out."

"Wh-what's happening?" Jongdae asked Minseok, confused and terrified.

"I'll explain to you later, okay Dae?" Minseok said as he stood up, waking the Dos. A few seconds later, Kyungsoo's parents and Seungsoo were all in the living room too, aiding Kyungsoo who looked like he was having a hard time breathing. Chanyeol and Jongdae can only look at them.

When Kyungsoo had calmed down, he was brought to his room to take his well-deserved rest there, leaving his friends in the living room. Three pairs of eyes looking worriedly, and two pairs looking confused.

"You guys can go back to sleep now. Kyungsoo's going to be fine, okay?"

"Okay Mrs. Do." Baekhyun smiles at her, and she smiles back before running upstairs, towards his youngest son's room. Silence engulfed the whole living room.

"So… what was that?" Chanyeol breaks the silence. "I-Is Kyungsoo alright?"

"Y-Yeah. He just had a nightmare, it h-happens." Minseok supplies.

"That's no ordinary nightmare Seok." Jongdae retorts.

"Let's just talk about it tomorr-"

"Kyungsoo has HCM." Joonmyun interrupts. Baekhyun and Minseok looked at him, horrified. They were supposed to keep it a secret!

"Myun!"

"It's okay. I know Kyungsoo wants them to know." He was a hundred percent sure Kyungsoo was fine with it.

"What's HCM?"

"Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. Kyungsoo has a weak heart."

"Wh-what?"

"He's had it since he was born but they only discovered it when he was six. That's why he was mostly homeschooled." Baekhyun explains.

"That's why you guys are so protective of him." Chanyeol stated matter of fact. Three heads nodding.

"Does Jongin know?" Jongdae asked.

"No." Joonmyun responds,” and you have to keep it a secret. For Kyungsoo."

Two heads nod and silence once again engulfed the whole living room.

 

\--

 

Midterm exams were in the corner. Every students cramming to study more hours, hoping to pass the subject. Jongin and Kyungsoo often found themselves in the cafeteria, studying along with their friends.

"Can we watch a movie once the exams are over?" Baekhyun whines a bit loudly. Minseok hushing the latter.

"Yeah! There's this good movie! Let's watch it together!"

"Are you coming baby?" Jongin pokes Kyungsoo, who looked like he was dozing off to dreamland.

"Huh? I don't know. I have to ask mom and dad yet."

"Then I'm not coming if you're not there."

"You should go! Nini~"

"I won't okay? and nothing can ever make me go unless you're coming with them too." Jongin kissed the smaller's temple. Baekhyun, Minseok and Joonmyun threw a pen at him.

"Yah! No kissing my baby anywhere! You hear me Kim Jongin?!" Jongin ignores Baekhyun. "KIM JONG-"

"Hey Kyungsoo!" Jongin heard a stranger call out. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Hyunsik-ah!" Kyungsoo's face enlightened. "Do you need something?"

"Ah no. Uhm I just wanted to thank you for teaching me that lesson in Math the other day. I would not have understood it if not for you." Hyunsik bashfully smiled, "H-here! A little thank you present."

Hyunsik held out a box of cake, offering it to Kyungsoo. The latter smiled at the man and took the cake, thanking him. Sehun, Chanyeol and Jongdae were cackling silently, watching their tan male friend's reaction - who was now staring daggers at Hyunsik.

"U-uh I have to go. Bye Kyungsoo!"

"Huh? Sure. Thanks again Hyunsik!" Kyungsoo sent the man a smile, and Hyunsik smiled in return before turning on his heel and walking out of the cafeteria. Jongin took the box of cake, peered inside it and clicked his tongue. There was something written on it. _Thank You Kyungsoo_ with a fucking heart in the end! Who even does that!

"Someone looks jealous." Jongdae sing songed pointing at Jongin.

"I'm not!" Jongin growls, putting the cake aside and leaning back on his chair, pouting and clearly annoyed. Kyungsoo finds him cute.

"Do you want to eat cake Nini?"

Jongin stared at the older disbelievingly, "No! And don't eat that cake! _It may have potion in there or something_." Jongin muttered the last sentence but Kyungsoo heard it, loud and clear. _Really cute_.

 

\--

 

As planned, their circle of friends (Joonmyun, Minseok, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Sehun) watched a movie one night after exams were over. It's like a quadruple date, only that two pairs are officially together, one pair is in denial and the other is in a fake relationship and also in denial. Jongin and Baekhyun bought the tickets while the rest were waiting or buying their snacks and drinks. Baekhyun noticed the staff behind the counter, who by the way looks like a girl version of his baby Kyungsoo, so cute~, but when the said staff is flirting with the younger male, she's far from being cute! And in turn Kim fucking Jongin was winking at this staff; and he just had to do it. He right out smacked the younger male in the head, earning a painful groan from the tan male.

"You know if you really, seriously want to get Taemin back, stop fucking flirting with all the things that move!" Baekhyun scolds the now pouting younger male.

"Fine! Fine!" Jongin surrenders and whispers, "but only because I don't want to hurt Soo."

Baekhyun heard it, "What did you say?"

"What?"

"I heard you muttering something."

"N-Nothing!"

"Kim Jongin I will fucking drag Kyungsoo out of this place if you don't tell me now!"

"I said nothing Baek hyung." _Liar_.

"Okay that's it. Kyungie let's g-"

"N-No wait hyung!" Jongin panics, stopping Baekhyun from walking, "I LIKE KYUNGSOO! Okay? There. I said it."

Baekhyun froze. Kim Jongin likes his baby Kyungsoo... too. Oh my God this is not right.

"What?! I thought you wanted Taemin back! What the fuck Kim Jongin!"

"I'm sorry hyung! It just got out of hand and I really really like Kyungsoo now. Taemin's only a friend to me now. I swear!"

"No! No no no no NO! You have to stop this now Jongin."

"But hyung!"

"Please." Jongin has never seen this side of Baekhyun - eyes were starting to get red, tears trying not to fall down; he was biting his lips, stopping himself from crying.

Joonmyun has told him and Minseok about Kyungsoo liking the tan male. They didn't expect it, at all. The youngest was someone who wouldn't let any person creep into his heart that easily. Let alone this man.

In spite of that he's happy. These two idiots were having a mutual feeling all this time. But he's got to do what he has to do. So even though his heart feels heavy and guilty, he has to protect his dongsaeng, that's what they all promised to Kyungsoo's family.

"Why hyung?"

"Just please Jongin. I'm sorry."

"O-Okay hyung. But can I have this night? For the last time at least?"

Baekhyun nods. Jongin's heart breaks into pieces.

They decided to watch an action fantasy drama film, something to do with Gods who escort souls in the afterlife and helps them get reincarnated, and something like that. They settled in the middle part of the seats and they can see Taemin and his friend three seats behind them. Jongdae and Minseok were at the far end, Chanyeol and Baekhyun sitting next to them. Kyungsoo sat between Baekhyun and of course Jongin. Sehun was between Jongin and Joonmyun.

"Oh my god this Private Won looks like my baby Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun comments, pinching Kyungsoo's cheeks.

After two hours or so, the movie has already ended. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Minseok and Kyungsoo were a crying mess, Joonmyun was teary eyed but he mostly kept his eyes on Kyungsoo, motherly instincts kicking in again, watching with worried eyes since the male has been crying hard for minutes now, too hard it's making him nervous. Sehun was teary eyed too while Jongdae was mostly laughing at his boyfriend.

Jongin was staring at the wide eyed male beside him, all throughout the movie. He can't let this man go, but the expression Baekhyun had a while ago, he just can't say no. He took his handkerchief out, cupped Kyungsoo's cheeks, turned the older male towards him and started wiping Kyungsoo's tears while chuckling at the cute male. _Cute_.

"W-why are you * _sniff_ * l-laughing at m-me?" Kyungsoo whines as he swats the younger man's hand, turning his head away. Jongin just chuckles and turns the older's face towards him again.

"Crybaby." _I'm going to miss you_.

"I-I’m not! * _sniff_ * I-it was t-too p-painful * _sniff_ * to w-watch!"

Jongin was having a hard time because Kyungsoo was pouting at him. Those plump lips were pouting at him and he wants to kiss him right there, right now. He badly wants to kiss him now.

"Hush now baby~" Jongin teases his 'boyfriend'.

When he saw the other man gasping for breath though, he knows the older had cried enough and it was time to stop, "Hey hey stop crying baby. Soo. Soo? Stop."

Baekhyun, who had already calmed down from crying, turns around when he felt his best friend grasping his hand, shaking him to get his attention, silent tears asking for help. "Kyung? Oh god. _Not now_. U-uh we'll just bring him to the r-restroom. I think he cried too much. Y-you guys go ahead. We'll be out in a minute."

Joonmyun, Minseok and Baekhyun helped Kyungsoo stand up and they rushed to the restroom, all of them tugging a wheezing Kyungsoo with them. He's getting worried. His gut feeling his telling him to follow Kyungsoo to the restroom. He really wants to come with them so he stood up but Chanyeol stopped him.

"Let's go Jong. Baekhyun said to wait for them outside. Come on." Chanyeol drags a very worried Jongin outside the cinema.

"What's happening to Kyungsoo?"

"H-he just cried too much Jong. Don't worry about it." Jongdae said, trying to convince the younger man.

5 minutes… 10 minutes… 15 minutes… the time kept dragging longer but there was no sign of Kyungsoo. Jongin was really getting worried. Where was the older guy? What happened to him? He almost went back to the restroom when he saw Kyungsoo with his friends come out of the restroom.

"SOO!" Jongin ran towards Kyungsoo, sighing in relief and hugging the smaller man tightly. He felt Kyungsoo hug him back. He pushed the other slightly, enough to see his beautiful face. "What happened to you?!"

"N-nothing." Jongin was not convinced. "Really! I-I just cried too much! I guess I had a hard time breathing. Happens a lot when I cry. Don't worry Nini. I'm really okay."

Kyungsoo flashed his heart shaped smile at Jongin. Although Jongin was not convinced enough, he let the topic slip away, hugging the smaller boy again, not wanting to let him go.

* _cough_ * * _cough_ *

Jongin heard someone coughing from behind. He felt Kyungsoo's head look up from his position in his neck. He heard a squeak and Kyungsoo was pushing him away.

"What is the meaning of this?"

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo thought he was going to die. He forgot about his illness. He forgot that crying too much would cause him to breathe improperly. He forgot that weeping too much could kill him. He, feeling nervous was an understatement. He got really scared. When Jongin was wiping away his tears, he knew he was going to have an attack. Gasping for breath was already so difficult so he was grasping for Baekhyun, asking for help. He glanced at his best friend, tears starting to form as breathing normally is already too hard for him. He needs to go away. He does not want Jongin to know about his illness; at least not yet, not ever.

His friends brought him to the restroom, making him sit on the countertop, fishing out the nebulizer hidden in Kyungsoo's backpack.

"Kyung, inhale then exhale. You can do it baby." Baekhyun encourages him. Kyungsoo can feel Minseok rubbing his back and Joonmyun holding his free hand, all of them silently praying that he'd be okay.

"Come on Kyung. Inhale then exhale." Baekhyun repeats it like a mantra.

Almost 10 minutes has passed and Kyungsoo can feel his breathing go back to normal again. His three friends sighed in relief, hugging him tightly and hitting him on his arm for making them worried. That's where he cried.

They stayed inside for another 5 minutes, checking up on Kyungsoo if he really was okay, asking him if he wanted to go home already but the youngest declines. Joonmyun threw him a worried glance once again. When they came out of the restroom, Jongin literally threw himself on Kyungsoo, asking worried questions at him which Kyungsoo just shrugs off saying that he was fine. He was loving the warmth the younger male was giving off when he heard someone cough behind Jongin. He raised his head to see who it was, only to see his brother, shooting him a questioning look. He pushed Jongin away from him, but he knew it was too late. His brother already saw him hugging Jongin.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jongin spun around to see who interrupted their moment when he saw a man, taller than him, eyes the same like Kyungsoo's, he has a button nose too and it took him only a second to know that this man in front of him, is Kyungsoo's older brother. His assumptions were confirmed when Kyungsoo called out his brother.

"H-hyung!"

"Do Kyungsoo, who is this man and why were you two hugging?" Seungsoo spoke with authority. Kyungsoo cowers behind Jongin, nervous hands holding on to his shirt.

"G-good evening sir. I'm…" Jongin starts, looking behind him only to see a very scared Kyungsoo. "I'm Kyungsoo's _boyfriend_."

He didn't expect that. Jongin was about to say 'friend' but the word 'boyfriend' suddenly slipped his mouth. He looked at the smaller man behind him and Kyungsoo was looking at him, sporting the same reaction, scandalized. His eyes almost bulging out of his socket, his heart shaped lips where forming an "O" shape. He wanted to pinch the older's cheek but Jongin mentally pinches himself instead. This is not the right time to coo at the older.

"B-boyfriend?! Do Kyungsoo is this true?"

"H-hyung…"

"WHAT?!" Kyungsoo hid behind Jongin, who has his arms wrapped around Kyungsoo, protecting the smaller man from his own brother. Seungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose, getting mad at his little brother is not a good idea but he really can't stop his emotions. He tried so hard to protect his little brother. He even helped him convince his parents that attending a high school would be good for him. If only he knew that this was going to happen, he might have sided with his parents instead. "Kyung, is it true?"

"Y-yes."

"Oh my god. I'm having a headache." Seungsoo massages his head, glaring at the male who is now hugging his little brother.

 _Oh fuck! This shit just keeps on dragging on! These two is a pain in the ass!_ Baekhyun mentally slaps himself before deciding to butt in.

"S-Seungsoo hyung!" Baekhyun interrupts. "Is that your girlfriend?" Baekhyun asks signaling to the girl behind Seungsoo, who waved at them. Seungsoo looks back at her and smiles.

"Yes."

"Wow! She's so pre-"

"Yah Byun Baek! Stop changing the topic. Did you know about these? You too Myun? Seok?" The trio nods their head.

"Actually hyung, yes? We do know about it but don't worry we are doing our job well and we're keeping an eye out on Kyungsoo really really hard!" Baekhyun blabbers.

"Shut it! I can't deal with this right now. You four-" he points at Kyungsoo and his friends, "-we're not done here yet. I'll meet you in our house soon, understood?" Four heads nod. "and you! * _points at Jongin_ * you'll hear from me soon."

Seungsoo turns around, ready to leave when Kyungsoo pulls his arm gently, "Hyung? Please don't tell mom and dad?"

Seungsoo can never say no to his little brother.

Right after Seungsoo left, Jongin receives a punch on the stomach. It was nothing to him though, Kyungsoo actually punched cutely.

"Why did you say you were my boyfriend?" Kyungsoo pouts. Jongin resists once again.

"What? It's true though. We're just pretending but I am still your boyfriend." _Even for the last time_.

Jongin liked calling Kyungsoo his boyfriend, even if it was just pretend. He doesn't want to end the day.

 

\--

 

When they arrived at the Do's, after a late night snack following the movies, Seungsoo was already waiting for them in the living room

"I want an explanation, now."

"Seungsoo hyung! You see-"

"I like him hyung!" Kyungsoo butts in. Seungsoo faints mentally when he saw the determined face Kyungsoo was sporting in his face.

"Do you really like the man?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Three gasps were heard somewhere (Joonmyun, Baekhyun, Minseok) "Is he taking care of you?"

"Yes hyung."

"Actually they-" Joonmyun tries to tell the truth but Baekhyun cuts him off.

"He does Seungsoo hyung. Jongin's a nice guy." Joonmyun was elbowing him, silently asking what he was doing. Baekhyun just ignored it.

 _Oh god I made it worst_.

 

\--

 

The trio bid their goodbyes to the Do's and started walking slowly to their own homes.

"What the hell Byun Baekhyun?! We should have told Seungsoo hyung the truth! Kyungsoo can't be in this one-sided crush! It's going to hurt him." Joonmyun seethes.

"Myun, Baekhyun's right though. Jongin takes good care of Kyungsoo, even if it's just for the plan so let's give the boy a credit. Hmm?"

"Kim Jongin likes Kyungsoo. For real." Baekhyun blurts out.

Two heads looked at him. "What?"

"Jongin confessed to me at the cinema. He said he likes Kyungsoo."

"Y-You mean to tell me..."

"Yes. They like each other. What are we supposed to do Minseok hyung?"

"H-How... Why is this even happening?"

"I told Jongin to stop the plan."

"I told Kyungsoo to stop the plan too." Joonmyun adds.

Minseok can only sigh. "Then let's just... let fate decide for them, I guess, and hope that it gives Kyungsoo the happiness he deserves."

 

\--

 

The next day, Kyungsoo was alone for the entire day. Baekhyun had something to do at the music club, Minseok and Jongdae were having a date and Joonmyun, well he doesn't know where the elder was but he had a hunch he's with a tall, younger man right now. Luckily, Jongin texted him a while ago telling him that he was on his way to school, so he texted Jongin that he would be in the building near the gate entrance. He was waiting for the younger male, when he felt a book getting thrown at him.

"Bitch! How dare you date Jongin!"

"You are such a flirt! I don't even know why Jongin is dating you! You must've seduced him!"

"P-please. S-stop it." Kyungsoo begs.

"Ugly bitch!"

A group of girls were starting to pile around him, pulling his hair, slapping him anywhere, calling him bad and dirty words. He was pleading for them to stop. He was getting scared already. He tried pushing them away, successfully escaping, running towards the gate entrance when someone stopped him by the elbow.

"N-no! L-let go of me." Kyungsoo cries trying to get away from the hold.

"Soo. Soo. Kyungsoo! It's me!" Kyungsoo stopped struggling when he heard Jongin's voice. The younger male was now hugging him, comforting him. When Kyungsoo's sobs has died down, he pushed Kyungsoo gently, looking at the latter's face who had a light scratch on his cheek and temple.

"What happened to that?!"

"N-nothing. C-can I just g-go home?"

"Not before you tell me what happened."

"Please Jongin."

Jongin sighed. "Fine. But I’m not letting you go home with that. Seungsoo hyung might punch me for that." he jokingly said, making Kyungsoo smile. "Come on."

Kyungsoo was being dragged by Jongin, not really knowing where they are headed to, when they stopped in front of a sleek black Mercedes Benz sedan. Kyungsoo momentarily forgets his painful scratches.

"What? You look surprised _baby_?"

"How rich are you Nini?" Jongin just gave him a smirk.

When they arrived at Jongin's apartment - more like penthouse - Jongin sat Kyungsoo down on his couch, heading off to the medicine cabinet in his bathroom. When he came back to the living room, Kyungsoo was still looking around in awe.

"Do you live here alone?"

"My sisters are married, mom and dad has their own family - so yeah."

"Don't you feel sad?"

"Sometimes, but I guess I’m used to it. Everyone leaves me in the end, you know?"

Jongin steals a glance at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo swears he saw the sadness written in Jongin's eyes. He felt hurt. Jongin was and is still hurting. He didn't want to see Jongin like this. He always wanted to see a smiling Jongin. He wanted to make him happy until his last breath.

But then it hit him. The words Joonmyun had told him. He didn't have the heart to leave Jongin now, after knowing the latter's feelings, after knowing that Jongin has always been this sad and alone.

"I-Is that why you wanted Taemin back?"

"Taemin was always there for me. I just got used to having him always by my side. I know I was such a fool for hurting him, I was the one who left him alone during those times we dated."

Kyungsoo didn't want to hear this anymore. He knows he likes the younger male, more than a friend. He was jealous of Taemin. He felt tears starting to pool in his eyes, so he stood up and distanced himself away from Jongin. Jongin, who was preparing the medicine looked up to see the older walking towards the window overlooking the city.

"W-would you really be happy if he comes back to you?"

"I-I think," Jongin finds himself answering. Kyungsoo feels his heart tightening and it's not because of his illness, "-I would be happier if you stay with me... instead?" _I'm sorry Baekhyun hyung but I can't leave Kyungsoo_.

Kyungsoo spun around quickly, surprised with Jongin's words. Did he hear it right? Did Jongin just said that to him?

"W-what?"

"S-Soo." Jongin walked over to where Kyungsoo was standing, eyes wide, plump lips trembling as if he was suppressing a sob.

"I know this was never part of the plan, I know this wasn't supposed to happen, but I like you Soo. I went to the party to know something; to confirm something. I knew I was starting to like you, and I had to see Taemin to know my true feelings for him. When he called me Jongin I was looking for your voice - calling me Nini. When he held my hand, I was searching for your hand. I was looking for you Soo, the entire you."

Jongin cups the older's cheeks, caressing it gently, "I like you so much Do Kyungsoo."

Right then Kyungsoo starts letting out his sobs. He’s not feeling well. His heart is about to burst. He’s having a panic attack and he think he forgot his nebulizer. _Please don’t have an attack now_ , he mentally scolds himself. Apart from that, he's feeling extremely guilty. He's mentally saying sorry to Minseok, to Baekhyun, to Joonmyun. He should have told Jongin about his illness. He should have stopped it before it got worse, but he can't deny it himself - he likes the younger man back.

"I-I-" he stares back at those loving gaze the younger has been directing to him, he seldom curse but fuck it. "I like you too Nini."

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo arrived to school, with a screaming Byun Baekhyun the next day.

"DO KYUNGSOO!!! YOU SKIPPED CLASS YESTERDAY! WHERE WERE YOU, YOUNG MAN?"

"Shut up Baek. You’re too noisy."

“Where were you?”

"S-Something came up. I-"

"What happened to that Soo?" Minseok questioned, examining the bandage on his dongsaeng.

"Th-This? U-Uh... you see... Hyungs? I-I have to tell you something?" Kyungsoo fiddles with his finger, nervously playing with it.

"Shoot!"

"Jongin and I-"

"What?"

 _Are they dating? Did they decide to end the plan?_ Three minds were thinking stuff about what the youngest was about to say.

"Jongin and I..."

"What?!"

"We're..."

"Spit it out Do Kyungsoo!"

"We're dating hyungs." Jongin provides, slipping his hand on Kyungsoo's waist. "Look Baek hyung I know you told me-"

"Hush!!" Baekhyun screeched. "Just take care of him, okay?"

Jongin's cheeks stretches into a wide smile, nodding.

"Make our baby cry and I'll fucking kill you, you hear me Kim Jongin?"

"I won't hurt him, Baek hyung. Thank you."

"Anything, for my baby Kyungsoo."

"Wow dude! Congratulations you asshole!" Jongin’s friends clapped their hands, slapping the tan male on the shoulder. "You finally confessed man!"

"Wait? I didn’t tell you I liked Kyungsoo."

"I noticed at the Lee’s company party. You were like a love sick puppy giggling at your phone and you mentally kill every person who comes close to Kyungsoo hyung. You weren't that obvious Jongin." Sehun sneers sarcastically.

"So that means you’re over Taemin now?" Jongdae asked.

"Yes. A hundred percent over him. I got my baby right here." Jongin slid his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist once again, kissing the smaller’s temple.

"Ew. Gross." Sehun gags.

While Chanyeol, Jongdae and Sehun were busy teasing Jongin, Baekhyun, Minseok and Joonmyun pulled Kyungsoo away.

"Kyungsoo are you happy?" Baekhyun asked.

"I am Baek. I have never been this happy." Kyungsoo answers, then turned his attention to Joonmyun, "Myun hyung? I’m sorry, I know you told me to stip the plan but-"

"Shh… You’re happy. That’s what’s important."

The four friends embraced, also teasing their youngest. Kyungsoo looked at Jongin, who was looking back at him, a smile plastered on his lips. Yes. He is very happy.

"By the way Myun hyung," Kyungsoo continues, "when are you and Oh Sehun going to start dating too?"

A flaming red Joonmyun shrieks.

 

\--

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo were happily dating for a month now. They went to dates, did homework together, sometimes Jongin stays over in Kyungsoo’s place – not before Seungsoo and his parents met him. They actually started off smoothly. His parents and his brother was getting along with Jongin really well, he's considered as part of the family already. Kyungsoo’s heart is palpitating.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Yes hyung?

"Bring your boyfriend over tomorrow."

"T-Tomorrow?"

"You heard me Do Kyungsoo."

"But I thought you forgot about it already?"

"Just bring him over, will you?"

"I-I'll ask Jongin."

The next day...

"Nini? Are you free today?"

"Yes baby, why?"

"Seungsoo hyung wants to meet you?"

"O-Oh."

"Someone's getting roasted~" Baekhyun snorted. Jongin might pass out.

After classes were over, Seungsoo noticed a black Mercedes Benz parked outside their house, and out came his little brother and his boyfriend. _Rich brat_.

"You sure you still want to do this Nini?"

"I'm sure baby. Anything for you." Jongin kissed Kyungsoo's temple and held his hand. Kyungsoo opened the door only to see his mom and dad in the living room, together with Seungsoo. _Oh shit_.

"M-Mom! Dad! I thought you were out for tonight?"

"Well your brother said you were going to introduce your... boyfriend."

"Good evening Ma'am, Sir. I'm Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Jongin-ah!" Mrs. Do greets. He gestured for the couple to seat down, offering them foods and drinks.

"So, what does your parents do?" Mr. Do asked. Kyungsoo hushed his parents but Jongin held his hand, signaling that it was okay.

"Uhm my father is a CEO of Kim Architects & Engineers and my mother is an interior designer."

"Kim Architects & Engineers? Are you by chance, Kim Jonghyun's son?"

"Yes sir. Y-You know my father?"

"Yeah. My friend introduced him to me that one time we went to attend a seminar. Then we became good friends after that. How is he?"

"He's doing really fine sir."

"I'd like to meet your father again soon."

"I'll be sure to tell him that Mr. Do." Jongin and his parents were now talking like they've known each other for so long.

Kyungsoo has engraved this picture in his heart.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo knows he must tell Jongin about his condition, sooner or later. He does not want Jongin to hear about it from other people. So after much thoughts and advice from his hyungs for the past few days, he decided that he's going to tell his boyfriend right now.

For the past month, Jongin knew Taemin was trying to talk to him in private. He felt that the pretty man wanted to get back with him, but he already made it clear that Taemin has no chance anymore - that he loved Kyungsoo so much. If it would have been a month ago, he would not think for a second and accept the pretty man back, but things were different now. He solely loves Kyungsoo now. He can't live without the older man.

But when he saw Taemin begging - on his knees; tears pouring non-stop; sobs trying not to get out but still letting its way out of his mouth - asking for a second chance - Jongin's heart breaks. It hurts to see Taemin like this. It really hurts - a lot.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were on their way to the dance club studio to see Jongin when he saw his Joonmyun and Minseok hyung trudging towards them, both sporting an extremely troubled face.

"Seok hyung! Myun hyung! Are you okay?"

"K-Kyung! Wh-Where are you going?"

"Kyungsoo said he wanted to see Jongin. Chanyeol was with Jongin so I went with Kyung. Where were you two?"

"N-nothing. U-uh Sehun wanted to tell me something, I bumped into Minseok on the way so… yeah." Joonmyun explained, awkwardly.

"Hyung are you okay?" Kyungsoo asked, concerned expression etched on his face.

"Y-yeah it's just… Kyung? L-let's go to the cafeteria first?"

"But the studio is right there. It'll just be a minute hyung." Kyungsoo points out. The dance studio was a mere five meters away from them, it'll just take him two minutes or so.

"Please Kyung." Tears were starting to form in his hyung's eyes. It was really getting strange now.

"Hyung are you really okay?"

Kyungsoo's thoughts got cut off when he saw the dance club studio's door open, out came his boyfriend Jongin, sadness written all over his face, and behind him was a very, very dejected Taemin, holding on to Jongin's wrist.

Oh. Maybe that's why his hyung was acting strange. They looked so serious, like they were talking about something important. He tried to step forward, almost a meter away from his friends, but not close enough for those two persons having a discussion to notice him. His heart was aching. It was being beating too much. He doesn't like it, not it in the slightest bit. He was clutching his chest now where his heart was located. He knows it's not good for him anymore but he wants to see - he wants to know what's happening.

Minutes passed and Jongin and Taemin were still having their conversation. Kyungsoo looked back at his friends; Joonmyun looking worriedly at him, Minseok was trying to stop an angry Baekhyun from bolting toward Jongin, when it happened and Kyungsoo just had to see it.

Lee Taemin - school's number one ulzzang, school's student council president - was on his knees, crying continuously, begging for Kim Jongin. And Jongin? He looked really hurt and his boyfriend was also in the verge of crying. Taemin was clinging on to Jongin's legs, asking for a second chance when Jongin pushed him to stand up. Once Taemin stood on his feet, Kyungsoo expected Jongin to turn away, to ignore Taemin, to say how sorry he was to the pretty male, but he didn't expect Jongin to hug him.

Kyungsoo felt it, he felt it. He felt his heart beating faster than before, his breathing was labored at this point, and he can't breathe. His shoulders were moving up and down, lungs looking for any oxygen that he can't seem to inhale anywhere in that open spaced place, his hand was clutching on his left chest. It was too much for him.

The trio watching the drama happening suddenly felt angered when they saw Jongin and Taemin hugging, but no one can surpass the anger that Baekhyun was feeling. He hated the tan male. He hated him so much that he wanted to tear apart those two figures and start punching the hell out of the both of them. He was too angry to almost not notice that his best friend was fighting for breath, kneeling on the ground, on the verge of dying. Almost.

"KYUNGSOO!"

The trio ran to their youngest friend, soothing him words of comfort, whispering to the male that it's going to be okay - that he's going to be okay.

"Soo? Baby!" Jongin's voice was the last thing he heard before darkness swallowed him.

 

\--

 

He woke up to a sob, clearly heard over the eerie silence of this place which he knows by heart now, after having plenty of visits and staying for days when things got worse. He knows he is in a hospital. His eyes fluttered open slowly, surveying the white walls, white curtains, white sheets and the smell of alcohol somewhere in the air. But the bundle of ash gray hair beside his hand was what surprised him.

"J-Jongin?" Kyungsoo calls out, hoping the man was sleeping. He was not ready for the truth. He was not ready to let this man go.

"Oh god Soo! Y-You're awake!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jongin stared at him, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"W-why didn't you t-tell me Soo? HCM? Seungsoo hyung said it's not curable."

"I know. I guess I didn't want to burden you. I can't do a lot of things Jongin. I didn't want to hold you down."

"That's bullshit Kyungsoo! You will never be a burden to me." Jongin roars, the man on the hospital bed jolting a bit at the tone of voice. Kyungsoo was about to cry too and Jongin felt sorry. He caressed the older male's hair to comfort him.

"I-I didn't want you to l-leave me."

"I would never leave you, you know that."

"But I want you to be happy, a-and i-if Taemin m-makes you ha-happy then-"

Kyungsoo was cut off by a pair of lips on top of his. Their _first kiss_. It was pure, soft... magical. Kyungsoo never expected their first kiss to be in a hospital, but he won't ask for more because this was what he wanted all his life.

"Shhh. I'm not leaving you, okay? Taemin and I, we're over. I love you, only you Do Kyungsoo."

"B-but at the d-dance studio?"

"He was begging for a second chance Soo."

"And you hugged him." says a pouting Kyungsoo. Jongin kissed it away.

"It hurts to see him kneel in front of me, I didn't want to see him like that,-" Kyungsoo gave him a glare, jealous Kyungsoo is one of the best Kyungsoo "-because whatever happens, he's still my friend Soo."

Kyungsoo stayed quiet, but he understood. Jongin was gazing at him lovingly and so was Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo roamed his stare at Jongin and he saw Jongin's bruised and swollen cheek. Kyungsoo caressed the said cheek, making Jongin jolt a bit.

"W-what happened to that?"

"Your brother didn't really want me near you when he found out what happened."

"He punched you?"

"Uhm no, but Baek hyung did?"

Jongin gave a sheepish smile, "I swear he is small but he really punches strong. Seungsoo hyung was trying hard not to punch me and I guess Baek hyung just got impatient and lashed it out on me. I think I deserve it though."

"You do." Kyungsoo answers.

Jongin pouts and the smaller man chuckles. Oh how Jongin wants to kiss those heart shaped lips so much. So he did.

"Nini?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too."

 

\--

 

8 years has gone so fast and Kyungsoo and Jongin has found themselves falling in love more, each and every day.

Jongin took up Business Management, being next in line to his father's company. Sehun and he were still classmates during their university days. Both were also part of their university's dance club, performing sometimes for school events and competitions. Chanyeol and Jongdae was taking up Music in the same university they were attending.

Kyungsoo, well he took up Music too, along with Baekhyun. Joonmyun was studying performing arts meanwhile Minseok took Dance, and became the dance club's president. He sometimes perform with Jongin and Sehun too.

Kyungsoo moved in to Jongin's penthouse -

" _It's an apartment baby_."

" _No it's a penthouse Nini_!"

\- when Kyungsoo started entering university. His parents had immediately agreed to the arrangement but Seungsoo did not take it as a good decision at first, but eventually he fell for his little brother's puppy eyes.

"Remember Jongin, he can't do heavy works." Seungsoo reminds the younger.

"Yes hyung. Don't worry. I'll take good care of Kyungsoo."

"I'll be okay hyung. Besides, we'll be here every Sunday."

"Okay. You both take care of yourself." Mrs. Do said hugging the couple tight.

"Yes Mom."

Kyungsoo still had his attacks once in a while. Sometimes from working too much for his school projects; sometimes when they're doing _it_ because Jongin can't stop himself sometimes; sometimes when he's feeling too happy; sometimes when he's too sad from their fights he just cry for hours, which is bad for him. Jongin would feel guilty and say sorry over and over again. Kyungsoo just hug his boyfriend tightly, a gesture telling the younger that he was okay.

 

But today he wasn't.

 

"Baby! Please." Jongin cries, holding on to Kyungsoo's hands - kissing it repeatedly.

"N-Nini. It h-hurts." Kyungsoo sobs behind the oxygen mask he was wearing, an oxygen mask that was supposed to provide him air, but miserably failing its job.

They were in the hospital right now. Their friends were waiting in the hallway, praying. Kyungsoo's parents and Seungsoo were outside the room talking to the doctor for possible medications but the doctor said things has gotten worst. Kyungsoo was losing it. His heart was too weak and it's giving up.

"I know b-baby." That was the only word Jongin could say right now. He's losing it too. He can't lose Kyungsoo yet.

"N-Nini." Kyungsoo clutches on Jongin's hand tighter.

"W-we still have a l-lot of things to do b-baby so k-keep on fighting, o-okay?" Jongin sobs harder.

 

"You're still going to cook healthy foods for me." Jongin starts.

 

_"Nini I told you, fast foods, junk foods and soft drinks are not good for you!"_

_"You were having a sleepover with Joonmyun hyung, Minseok hyung and Baek hyung. You told me not to cook when I'm alone." Jongin pouts._

_"Okay, I'm sorry. I guess I have to cook more healthy foods for you._

 

"We're still going to adopt dogs, remember?"

 

_"Nini meet Vivi. Vivi meet Nini." Kyungsoo introduces once the younger was home and in the living room._

_"Who's that? Where did that come from baby?"_

_"Oh this?" Kyungsoo raised the little dog up to Jongin's level, "This is Sehun and Joonmyun hyung's dog, Vivi. They said they were going somewhere and no one was going to take care of Vivi. Isn't he cute? Nini I want a dog too!"_

_"What?"_

_"Y-You don't want a dog?" Kyungsoo pouts, looking at the younger with his puppy eyes._

_Jongin sighs. "Okay we'll get one. But not yet, okay?"_

_Kyungsoo springs back to his bubbly face._

 

"I'm still going to officially marry you Soo. We’ve only got engaged last month remember?"

 

_"Hey baby."_

_They were in Paris for a vacation. It was Kyungsoo's dream to step foot in Paris and who was Jongin to deny him that. He liked spoiling the older male._

_"Yes Nini?"_

_Kyungsoo, who was admiring the view spun around when Jongin was being quiet. He saw Jongin, standing behind him._

_"Do Kyungsoo? I thought I'd only love one person my entire life. But then you came into my life. Pretending to love you was something I never regret, because as days passed by, it led me to realize that I really love you, for real." Jongin's hands were trembling, but he continues on._

_"You have been my life for the past 8 years and I'd like you to continue being my life, forever."_

_Jongin kneels on one knee, takes out a red velvet box from his suit, and opens it, showcasing a ring inside. Kyungsoo gasps._

_"Will you marry me, Do Kyungsoo?_

_"Yes Nini. Of course I will."_

_Hugs, kisses and cries were shared that night._

 

"We're still going to live together forever, right?"

"I-I can't... anymore Nini. I’m s-sorry."

"P-Please Soo! Even just for a year? I-I can't live w-without you."

"Y-You can. Y-You h-have to."

"Please baby."

"I-It h-hurts."

"Baby. Baby please. Twenty m-minutes, max. Even j-just for twenty minutes Soo. Please!"

"Th-That's l-long. T-twenty sec-"

"N-no, nooo."

 

_twenty..._

 

Kyungsoo can't talk anymore.

 

_nineteen..._

 

Jongin feels the same.

 

_eighteen..._

**_I'm sorry Nini._ **

_seventeen..._

**_Shhh. It's not your fault baby._ **

_sixteen..._

 

Jongin keeps on _praying_.

Kyungsoo keeps on _fighting_.

 

_fifteen..._

**_"Stay happy okay?"_ **

_fourteen..._

**_"I will."_ **

_thirteen..._

**_"Don't forget me."_ **

_twelve..._

**_"I won't."_ **

 

_eleven..._

**_"I'll miss you."_ **

_ten..._

**_"I'll miss you too, everyday."_ **

_nine..._

 

Tears are dropping like waterfalls but they keep their gazes at each other.

 

_eight..._

 

Kyungsoo removes his oxygen mask.

 

_seven..._

 

Jongin leans down and kisses Kyungsoo on the lips,

 

_six..._

 

long and hard -

 

_five..._

 

\- and full of love.

 

_four..._

**_"Wait for me, okay baby?"_ **

_three..._

**_"Always Nini."_ **

_two..._

**_"I love you so much, Do Kyungsoo."_ **

_one..._

**_I love you too so much, Kim Jongin."_ **

_beep........._

 

_Flatline..._

 

 

\--

 

 

Sometimes we remain quiet about things that we do want or don't want to say and sometimes words are not enough to describe it, but hearts find a way to convey it, because indeed hearts can murmur.

 

Hearts never lie, they tell the unspoken truth.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! I'm sorry if it's kind of rush or confusing or anything. Thank you for sticking with me until the end! Sorry if some of you find it boring. I'm not really a good writer. Anyways, THANK YOU AGAIN!


End file.
